Painting From the Heart
by Teen-Wolf22
Summary: Stiles loves to paint. He's been painting ever since he was five and his mother taught him how. It's Derek's birthday and everyone in the pack has already gotten him something. Stiles hasn't. He has no idea what to get the sourwolf that he's in love with. How about a painting? SLASH!


Summary: Stiles loves to paint. He's been painting ever since he was five and his mother taught him how. It's Derek's birthday and everyone in the pack has already gotten him something. Stiles hasn't. He has no idea what to get the sourwolf that he's in love with. While searching in his closet for his secret stash of cash he comes across his old painting supplies and gets an idea. (Lydia was turned so she is not immune and Allison and Scott broke up a while ago and Danny is a wolf as well, just FYI)

**This took me forever to write. It started out as a Christmas story but the Holiday passed and I didn't get to finish it so I changed the story to a birthday one and it worked out just the same. Hope it turned out okay.**

Stiles is grumbling under his breath as he searches for his money bag. He's been saving money up for over twelve years now and he needs to dip into his savings to buy Derek a present for his birthday. A few weeks ago the pack, minus Derek, got together and decided upon throwing Derek a small pack sized birthday party and everyone was ordered to get him at least one gift. Even Peter.

He curses as he shoves all of his old clothes and shoes to the corner in his closet trying to locate his money bag. It's a standard drawstring bag that Stiles' mom gave him on his birthday years ago that used to have power rangers in it.

Derek is the hardest person to buy a gift for. Even though he's softened and is opening up more he's not an open book or anything and Stiles has no idea what the Alpha actually likes when it comes to interests or hobbies.

He's pushing the last of the clothes and junk to the corner of his closet when he hears a small crunching nose that makes him stop for a moment. He narrows his eyes at the dark corner and grumbles as he crawls forward to inspect the noise. He swipes the clothes and stuff out of his way and reveals his old paint set and easel.

When he was a little boy Stiles came back from a play date at Scott's and found his mom in the back yard painting. When he saw all the clothes she was using he instantly wanted to learn out to paint too and demanded she teach him. He was only three at the time so his mom told him he had to wait until he was old enough to use the paints before she could teach him.

On the day of Stiles' fifth birthday he unwrapped his very first painting kit from his mother and they began lessons before he was even served cake. He worked hard for the next five years to learn to paint before she died. When she died she made him promise that he wouldn't stop painting and he never did. Until three years ago when all the werewolf stuff began and he didn't have time for it.

Suddenly Stiles is struck with a great idea. Since he doesn't know what to buy Derek then he will paint him something. Three months ago the Hale mansion was finally finished being rebuilt. Stiles will paint Derek a picture to hang on the wall above the fireplace. Derek hasn't put anything above it because he says it has to be something that unifies the pack. His father and grandfather had done it and he needs to do it too.

Stiles will paint the rebuilt Hale Mansion and put the pack in wolf form standing guard in front of it and Derek front and center protecting his pack.

Stiles gets all of his supplies out of the closet and lays them on his bed to figure out when he needs to buy in order to start on the picture right away. Derek's birthday and party is only three days away and the pack is showing up at breakfast to spend the entire day with Derek. He quickly puts the rest of the packs gifts in the closet and locks the door before making a quick list of what he needs and heading out to buy the supplies.

**~! #$%&!~**

It takes Stiles all the way up until the night before Derek's party to finish the painting and making sure everything is perfect. He's a little apprehensive about giving Derek his gift but it's too late to turn back now or to actually buy something.

The next morning Stiles pulls up in front of the Hale mansion and parks his jeep in the middle of Jackson's car and Boyd's jeep. They have been a real pack for three years now and everyone is family. They have their moments but nothing like how things used to be. Scott has gotten over Allison and he and Isaac have even started seeing each other, Boyd and Erica had come out of their dating closet and announced to the pack that they are together, Jackson and Lydia are still going strong and for the most part have worked on their parental issues, Danny was let in on everything and then surprisingly fell in love with one of the Alpha's from the Alpha pack and convinced him to join Derek's pack as a Beta so they could be together and he also took the bite form his boyfriend (Adam) before he gave up his Alpha powers to Derek, Peter has atoned to his sins as he's said he is happy just being a part of something again, Derek has finally let go of his past and has actually become more human that animal, Stiles…well Stiles has gotten over Lydia but then shortly after that seemed to discover all the amazing secretive things about Derek and can't get the older man out of his head.

He jumps out of the jeep and grabs the snacks he was signed up to get but leaves the painting in the jeep for now because he doesn't want to damage it by carrying it with anything else and he doesn't want the pack to see it just yet, especially Derek.

He walks up to the house and smiles at Isaac when he opens the door and helps him bring his things inside. They carry the things into the kitchen and set them on the center island with the already large mountain of snacks and food.

Breakfast is full of laughs and jokes but Stiles is unnaturally quiet. He's nervous about his gift because Derek told them that only something special can go above the fireplace because it's a tradition. Stiles doesn't want to embarrass himself if Derek doesn't like the painting or decides it's not good enough to be 'the' picture for the fireplace.

He can feel the pack sending him looks but no one calls him out on the nerves flowing out of his body because he knows they can sense it and smell it. He eats his food and then helps Peter clean up while the rest of the pack heads to the living room to force Derek into his chair for the gift opening. They wanted to get the gifts out of the way early so that they have time to actually do things today.

Peter bumps his shoulder and knocks him out of his thoughts. "Don't worry so much Stiles. Derek is going to love it. If you're really that worried then just wait until the pack heads into the woods to set up for training to give it to him. No one will be able to hear you guys when you hand it over so you won't be embarrassed." He says low enough so that the pack in the living room can't hear him.

He sends Peter a surprised look before rolling his eyes because of course the King of the creepers would know what his gift is. He smiles shyly though. "Thanks Peter." He whispers as they finish drying and head to the living room as well.

It takes longer to opens gifts than Stiles thought because Scott had the bright idea that each person who bought the gift gets to hand it to Derek so he knows who it came from. When everyone slowly hands the gifts over and it stop on Stiles everyone in the pack accept for Derek and Peter turn to him with anger and disappointment in their eyes.

Stiles swallows. "My gift was too big to carry in with everything else so it's in the car. I'm uh waiting for everyone to leave to give it to him." He explains. Peter gives him a discreet nod that only Derek seems to notice.

Half an hour later the pack all head out with snacks and equipment. Peter gives Stiles a nod and tells Derek where they will be at in the woods before following the pack into the trees and away from the house. Stiles blushes when he realizes he's alone with Derek. He takes a steadying breath and turns to the older man. "My gift is in the car. I'm going to go and get it. Do you mind waiting in the living room?" he asks.

Derek stares at him for a moment before nodding and walking away. Stiles practically runs to the jeep and grabs the painting. He keeps the picture side towards him so Derek doesn't see it when he enters the living room. He has a hard time keeping a good grip on the picture because it is huge but he manages to get it into the house and carries it the rest of the way to the living room.

Derek is sitting in his chair and raises an eyebrow when Stiles stumbles into the room and almost losing his footing. When he gaze lands on the back of the picture his body freezes and his eyes flick to Stiles' face. Stiles blushes again under the gaze and shifts his feet.

"I wasn't sure what to get you because you never really voice anything you like so I decided to make you something. I remember you saying that the painting you choose to put over the fireplace has to represent you, the pack and the pack's home. I, uh, I learned to paint a long time ago and I thought I'd make you the painting myself instead of you buying one. If you don't like it that's okay too, you don't have to use it…"

"Stiles, just show me the painting." Derek interrupts.

Stiles takes a deep breath and uses just about all of his strength to turn the picture around. The damn thing is huge! He finally gets the damn thing flipped and reveals the picture.

The Newly rebuilt Hale Mansion is standing tall and proud in the back surrounded by woods. In front of the house is a pack of wolves and one human. There are ten wolves in total. Three of them have bright blue eyes (Jackson, Peter and Adam), the rest have gold eyes (Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Danny) and of course Derek is front and center with red eyes. Derek's wolf is pitch black, the only color to him is his eyes. Peter and Adam are dirt brown almost like they have been playing in the mud. Jackson is a soft brown almost blonde. Lydia is a rustic red color. Scott and Isaac are more of a chocolate brown. Erica is a little bit more blonde than Jackson and Boyd is just about the color of his actual skin. Danny is a weird yet beautiful Beige color.

In the picture there are three rows, almost like the wolves are forming a V shape. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Danny, Lydia and Adam are in the back. Some of them are crouched in the back in front and on the porch like they are protecting the house and the others are standing at attention in the yard like soldiers ready to charge. Peter and Jackson are standing a little further up, almost right at Derek's back, the two head Beta's ready to take their Alpha's place if he's charged. Derek is standing in front, in full Alpha form on two feet instead of four.

The only thing out of place in the picture some may say is the human boy standing right beside the Alpha wearing a red hoodie that matches the Alpha's eyes perfectly and is holding a spell book in one hand and a fist full of mountain ash in the other with a predatory yet protective look on his face. Stiles couldn't help drawing himself that way. He's always imagined standing beside Derek, as his mate and companion, then behind him with the rest of the wolves.

Derek slowly stands up and approaches Stiles and the picture. Stiles is afraid that he may have messed up because he put everyone in full wolf forms even though no one but Derek can actually shift into a full wolf yet. It's possible but it's something no one has been able to do just yet. Adam is almost there but that's only because he was an Alpha before so he knows what to feel for.

Derek stops directly in front of the picture and literally runs his eyes over every single inch. He studies the trees behind and at the sides of the house, he studies every single window and piece of wood that makes up the house, he studies his wolves and how they seem to be protecting him and the house simultaneously like it comes naturally to them and lastly he studies to two lone figures standing in front of the pack as THE leaderS instead of just A Leader.

"Um…like I said, if you don't like it that's okay. I wanted to make everyone in wolf form because I thought it would signify their actual wolves better than painting them in just Beta form. I've been studying wolves since before you even came back to town and I know that wolves stand as one unit even though they are protecting more than one thing at a time. If one wolf is missing our out of place the entire pack can go down. It's hard to draw that meaning when every single wolf is in half human form. I actually tried to draw the picture with everyone human but it honestly just made them look ugly and angry instead of a unit of one…" he trails off because he realizes that Derek is staring at him and his eyes are beginning to slowly brighten into the Alpha red.

Stiles gulps. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or anything I just thought you would like it. That the pack would like it. I can take it home with me." Derek growls. "Or destroy it if that's what you want." He quickly adds after the growl.

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek snaps. He reaches forward and snatches the painting out of Stiles' hands. He turns and makes his way over to the fireplace. Stiles' breath catches in his throat when Derek lifts the picture and gently hangs it from the nail that's just mysteriously already there. Fucking Peter.

Once the picture is hanging Stiles lets a small smile grace his lips and he bits his bottom lip at the surge of pride he feels that Derek chose his art work to hang up on the wall over everything the pack has tried to pick out.

Derek turns back to Stiles and once again Stiles begins to fidget. "Okay, I'm glad you like it. I'm going to head out to the training area now." he turns to go but Derek stops him.

"Answer me one question first." Derek states.

Stiles swallows before turning back and facing the older man. "What?"

"Why did you draw yourself standing beside me?" he asks simply.

Stiles' heart begins beating fast. "Uh…I just got done putting mountain ash around the house and the pack so it was just natural for me to stand there?" even he can hear the question in his tone and the uptick in his heart and silently curses himself.

Derek smirks. "Nice try. I want the truth Stiles."

Stiles sighs and figures it's now or never. "It's because it's where I've always wished to stand, beside you and not behind you. The mate of an Alpha stands beside him, not behind him." He mutters.

It's then that he's slammed into the wall and a pair of lips are crashing over his. He doesn't even think twice before he begins kissing pack just as roughly. He fists Derek's hair and squeezes probably to the point of pain.

Derek doesn't seem to mind though because he moans rather loudly and presses himself fully against Stiles' body. Stiles groans and arches into Derek's hot body.

Derek's hands slide down Stiles' side until they reach the back of his thighs. Stiles' dick twitches with just the feeling of Derek touching him there and it only gets headier when Derek grips his thighs and hosts him up. Stiles' quickly grips Derek's shoulders and wraps his legs around Derek's hips for leverage.

They immediately begin rutting against each other and moaning. Derek slams Stiles against the wall and Stiles moans as he arches his body into Derek's. It's always been a secret pleasure to have Derek shove him into things and it took a lot of concentration to keep himself from getting aroused.

Derek pulls back surprised by Stiles' reaction before grinning wolfishly and making a rumbling purring noise. "I fucking knew it." He growls out.

Stiles pants and his dick twitches at Derek's tone of voice. "Knew…knew what?" he stammers out breathlessly.

"Knew you loved being slammed around. I could always smell a hint of arousal but it was gone before I could act on it. Wasn't sure what to think so I never asked you about it." Derek murmurs before latching onto Stiles' neck again and sucking deeply at the skin.

Stiles hums. "Forced myself to hide it so I didn't give anything away…_god Derek_…" Stiles moans and rubs his groin into Derek's. Wanting to feel the older man press against him. He wants more though he just doesn't know how to ask for it.

"What Stiles? You have to tell me what you want or I won't do it. I can't do it." Derek grunts desperately against his throat.

"I want you. Just you. All of you. Inside of me. Please." Stiles begs.

Derek stops completely and pulls back a little. "Are you sure? You mean it?" he asks.

Stiles nods his head frantically. "Yes, God yes, you have no idea how much I want it."

Derek purrs in satisfaction at that. He pulls them away from the wall and begins to walk them up the stairs to his room. Stiles leans forward and starts licking and nibbling on Derek's neck as he tries to make his way up the stairs while holding Stiles up. Derek grunts and slams Stiles into the wall so he can rock his hips up into Stiles for a few seconds. Stiles moans at the delicious friction but it's not nearly enough for what he wants.

Stiles pulls back from Derek's neck panting. "Okay, I'll stop long enough for us to get to the bedroom. Just hurry before I explode." He moans loudly as Derek does one last rough grind before pulling them back from the wall again and actually making it to the bedroom this time.

Derek tosses Stiles onto the bed and begins stripping out of his clothes. Stiles' mouth gapes open and a whimper of pure lust leaves his lips as he watches Derek's glorious skin begin to be revealed to him. He's so caught up in staring that he immobile to take his own clothes off. Derek stops and raises an amused eyebrow. "Are you not going to get undressed?"

Stiles gulps and undresses as fast as he can without falling off the bed. He hears Derek's amused chuckling but couldn't care less because he's about to have sex with Derek and that's all that matters right now.

Once Stiles is naked and stretched out on the bed it's Derek's turn to stop and stare. Stiles grins cheekily, fists his erection and strokes up and down slowly. Derek growls and pounces on Stiles. He smashes their lips together and rips Stiles' hand away from his dick before replacing it with his own. Stiles arches his back and moans into Derek's mouth.

Derek thumbs the head before pressing it against the thick vein on the underside. Stiles curses and his dick twitches as it dribbles pre come all over Derek's fingers. Derek moans before crawling down Stiles' body and licking the liquid off of his hand and the tip of Stiles' penis. He doesn't suck Stiles' penis into his mouth though, no, instead he licks and pulls at Stiles balls before moving even lower.

Stiles sucks in a surprised aroused breath and keens when Derek's wet tongue begins flicking and poking at his entrance. His legs unconsciously spread further, revealing even more of his hole to Derek. Derek rumbles in satisfaction and suddenly begins devouring Stiles' hole. Stiles shouts out and comes all over his chest and face. He's never come so hard before and it leaves him panting for breath, his chest heaving.

Derek pulls back, reaches over to the bedside dresser and pulls out a bottle of lube. He pops the cap and squirts a liberal amount onto his fingers before bringing them to Stiles' ass. He circles the semi loose entrance with his pointer finger before pushing inside and wiggling it around. Stiles twitches from the intrusion but spreads his legs even wider and gives Derek room to prep him.

Derek starts off slow. He moves the single digit in and out slowly before pushing a second finger inside and scissoring in slow precise movements. Making sure to scrap against Stiles insides with every stretch.

By the time he's added the third and fourth finger Stiles is fully hard once again and withering on the bed. There is broken nonsense spewing out of Stiles mouth in between curses and moans of Derek's name.

"Derek, come on. I'm ready. I need you inside me now." Stiles begs.

Derek growls, pulls his fingers free of Stiles' body and crawls up Stiles body and situates himself between Stiles' legs. Stiles immediately wraps his legs around Derek's hips and pulls him flush into his body. Derek reaches down the bed and grabs the bottle of lube. He pours more into his hand and rubs it all along the length of his cock.

He positions himself at Stiles' entrance and then stops to look at Stiles. He puts just enough pressure to let Stiles know he's there but doesn't press inside. Stiles whines and wiggles his hips back against Derek. His eyes are closed and his breathing is picking up in anticipation. Derek chuckles and runs his lips slowly and shallowly along the column of Stiles' neck. His fangs lengthen and he lets Stiles feel them.

Stiles arches his neck to give Derek more room and his cock literally throbs with the silent promise Derek is making. "Do it." he whispers.

"Which one?" Derek whispers right back.

"Both."

The second Derek sinks his fangs into Stiles' neck is the second he plunges inside of Stiles' tight body. Stiles screams out in both pain and ecstasy and arches his body towards Derek's.

Derek slowly lets his fangs sink back into his mouth and slowly starts thrusting his hips. One of Stiles' hands is fisted in Derek's hair and the other is digging its nails into his back, drawing blood marks. Derek laps at the wound that's slowly closing until the wounds seal and heal until they leave a faint scar. A marking scare. A Mate's scar.

His hips are moving faster now and Stiles is moaning breathlessly in his ear. "Faster Derek." Stiles moans.

Derek whines pityingly and starts snapping his hips faster into Stiles'. Stiles tosses his head back and moans so loudly the windows literally shake with the sound of it. Derek has no doubt every single one of the pack members heard it too.

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and quickly flips the over. "Ride me." he growls.

Stiles nods. "Sit up with your back against the headboard." He pants. Derek does as he's told. Stiles grins. He fists his hands on the top of the headboard and then firmly plants his feet on the mattress. Derek's hands move to his waist and hold on. Stiles slowly lifts himself until he can feel Derek's almost slip out of him before slams back down.

Both men moan so Stiles does it again. He starts a steady lift and fall motion that begins picking up speed the more he does it. His entire body is tingling and a slow fire is beginning to build throughout his body. His thighs are quaking with the force of his movements and his vision is starting to blur. He can feel the change coming on and his orgasm all at once. He doesn't know how or why but he doesn't want to stop them.

He shifts his feet for better purchase and the change in angle as himself slamming down on his prostate every time. His entire body jerks and he cries out.

Derek can feel how close Stiles is so he wraps one of his hands around Stiles' erection and uses his pre come as lubricant as he begins stroking him. Stiles moans again and babbles nonsense about how amazing Derek is and how good he makes him feel.

The fire is getting worse and bordering on painful now. His balls are drawn up into his body and he's going to come any second now. When Derek drags his thumb over the head of his cock and he's done fore.

He shouts Derek's name and comes all over his chest at the same time as pain blossoms all over his body.

The last thing he remembers is Derek groaning his name and then being filled with a warm sensation before he completely blacked out.

**~! #$%&!~**

Stiles' eyes flutter open and he takes a lung full of air. He slowly breathes out and takes notice of his body. He's still naked but he's under covers now and he feels very warm. He suddenly remembers being bitten and brings a hand up to run along the scar. He shivers at the feeling, pants and begins to harden so he rips his hand away from the scar and blushes.

A deep chuckle causes him to jump and his swirls around to find Derek sitting in an arm chair in the corner with a book open…over his naked lap. Stiles flushes even more and averts his eyes. Even though he's seen Derek naked he suddenly feels very shy about it.

Derek sets his book down and stands up. He walks over to the bed and sits down beside Stiles. He places a hand on Stiles' face and leans in to nuzzle his neck right over the mating scar.

Stiles hums and tilts his head back some. He feels his new wolf come to life and surge to the forefront of his mind within seconds. He growls possessively brings his now transformed claws and latches onto Derek's shoulders. His entire body shimmies and shakes with the change, his jaw aches from his teeth lengthening and his eyes vibrate.

"Derek…take me again." he pleads.

Derek chuckles again into his neck and pushes Stiles back down onto the bed. Derek grips the blankets and rips them away before moving his mouth to Stiles' ear. "I bet you're still nice and wet and open from earlier." He whispers.

Stiles keens and nods eagerly. He feels needy and wanton and he's never felt this way before. He knows part of its because of his wolf and his bond with Derek and the other part his is teenage libido and the fact that he's in love with Derek. "I am I am I so am. Want you inside me again…now." he babbles.

Derek growls, spreads Stiles legs and slides home in one long thrust. Stiles throws his head back and moans as Derek immediately begins moving. His old come slicking the way easily.

When Stiles comes moments later more than half the people in Beacon Hills turn their heads towards the woods where a loud wolf's howl sounds. The pack, out at the training clearing, stop what they are doing and bust out laughing. Gripping their sides and for once in a long time smile happily as they do it.

A little distance away in the woods Peter leans against a tree and a soft smiles graces his features. He looks to the left when a twig snaps and meets dark brown eyes. His smiles widens and becomes genuine. "What brings you out here?" he asks.

The man smirks. "Heard there was a wolf out here in the woods and thought I might be needed." Chris Argent steps out from behind the shadow of the tree.

Peter hums and slowly makes his way over to the other man. "I think I can find something for you to do." He murmurs as he steps closer.

Chris chuckles. "Really now? And what would that be?"

Peter leans in until he's barely a breath apart. "I'm sure you have your own ideas of what I could mean."

Chris hums. "I think I have a pretty good idea." He says before sealing his lips over Peter's.

The pack, back in the clearing, roll their eyes and settle in to wait for Derek and Stiles and now Peter and Chris.

"Is this what it's going to be like now?" Scott whines when Derek and Stiles start round three and Peter and Chris reach the peak of round one.

Erica chuckles. "It could have been worse." She teases.

Scott grimaces when Chris moans out Peter's name and buries his face in Isaac's neck. "How can this get any worse?" he moans pitifully.

Erica's grin is nothing but pure evil. "Your mom and the Sherriff could be within hearing distance." She cackles when Scott gags and burrows into Isaac even more. Isaac glares at her over Scott's head but happily pulls Scott closer to him and nuzzles into Scott's neck.


End file.
